


“The highest function of love is that it makes the loved one a unique and irreplaceable being...."

by notjustmom



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post return, Tom Robbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	“The highest function of love is that it makes the loved one a unique and irreplaceable being...."

"What makes him so special?" Hildy asked quietly as Sherlock was watching out the window for John to come home from a double shift.

"Hmm?"

"Why him? Why do you love him?"

Sherlock started at the question. "Why?"

"As long as I've known you, your interest in people was strictly..."

"He isn't people, Hildy. He's, just... John." He bit his lip as he saw John across the street, carrying a bag of take-away. He raised his hand as he saw John glance up at him and grin. "He knew I'd be waiting, watching for him to come home, Hildy. It's the longest we've been apart since I've been back. He offered to quit. I could see it in his eyes he didn't want to, but he - he was offering to give it up to be at home with me." 

"So -" Hildy prompted gently.

"No one had ever seen me as a person before, not a real person. When we met, I saw something in his eyes - I still - I still don't know precisely what he saw in me, but he looked at me and something -"

"You changed something in him," she suggested with a sigh.

"No. He changed something in me, Hildy. I was afraid before, to let people see me. He looked at me once and he saw -" He shook his head as he heard John's exhausted steps make their way up slowly. "He saw me, Hildy, and I saw love. That's all." He walked to the door and met John halfway, taking the bag from his hand and kissing him lightly.

"Miss me?" John mumbled as he took Sherlock's hand, and followed him upstairs.


End file.
